A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. Due to improved network connectivity and the portability of electronic devices, it has become common for the users to carry their devices with them anywhere they go, including buses, trains, airplanes, restaurants, bars, hotels, shops, libraries, beaches, etc. Hence, there is a higher chance that a user device can be lost or stolen while a user is away from home.